A longstanding worldwide demand exists for new, effective, less costly, and safe means to control pests in agricultural crops, greenhouse crops, nursery crops, ornamentals, turf, forestry, stored food and fiber products, structures, livestock, households, and public and animal health. Agricultural crop costs incurred by pests exceed billions of dollars annually in decreased crop yields, reduced crop quality and increased harvesting costs. Agricultural crops include wheat, corn, soybeans, potatoes, and cotton to name a few. Soil-bourne insects, such as termites and white grubs, cause millions of dollars of damage to structures, turfs and ornamentals. Household pests, such as flies, ants and cockroaches, carry disease and are undesirable in peoples' homes. In addition to these pests, many blood-feeding insects are vectors for pathogenic microorganisms that threaten human and animal health, or are annoying at the least. Insecticides and acaricides are desired which can control these pests without damaging crops, turfs, ornamentals or structures, and which have no deleterious effects to mammals and other living organisms.
A number of patents and publications disclose a variety of dihalopropene compounds that are reported to be insecticidally and acaricidally active. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0073847 discloses certain dihalopropene compounds for use as insecticides and acaricides of the general formula:
where Z is oxygen, sulfur, or NR4 (wherein R4 is hydrogen, or C1-C3 alkyl); Y is oxygen, sulfur, or NH; X's are independently chlorine or bromine; R2, R3, and R10 are independently halogen, C1-C3 alkyl, or C1-C3 haloalkyl; t is an integer of 0 to 2; and R1 is A-(CR5R6)pCHR7— (Q1), A-B-(CR5R6)pCHR7— (Q2), A-(CR11R12)s—B—(CR5R6)p—CHR7— (Q3), A-C(R13)═C(R14)—(CR5R6)p—CHR7— (Q4), A-B—(CR11R12)s—C(R13)═C(R14)—(CR5R6)p—CHR7— (Q5), A-B-(CR11R12)s—C(═O)—O—(CR5R6)p—CHR7— (Q6), or A-C(R13)═C(R14)—C(═O)—O—(CR5R6)p—CHR7— (Q7), where A is an optionally substituted heterocyclic ring, more particularly A is an optionally substituted 5-membered heterocyclic ring group containing 2, 3 or 4 nitrogen atoms and 1 or 2 carbon atoms; B is oxygen, S(O)q, NR9, C(=G1)G2 or G1C(=G2); q is an integer of 0 to 2; R9 is hydrogen, acetyl or C1-C3 alkyl; G1 and G2 are independently oxygen and sulfur; R5, R6, R7, R11 and R12 are independently selected from hydrogen, C1-C3 alkyl, or trifluoromethyl; R13 and R14 are independently selected from hydrogen, C1-C3 alkyl, halogen or trifluoromethyl; p is an integer of 0 to 6; and s is an integer of 1 to 6.
PCT publication WO 2003074498 discloses a class of cyclic diamine compounds of the following formula useful as pesticides:
where    A is CY1Y2OCY3Y4, CY1Y2SOnCY3Y4, CY1Y2NRCY3Y4, CY1═NCY3Y4 or CY1Y2N═CY3; R is hydrogen, optionally oxidized S, nitro, nitroso, CHO, CN, OH, amino, hydrocarbyl, heterocyclyl, (C2-C7)acyl, (C1-C6)alkoxycarbonyl, (C7-C11)arylalkylcarbonyl, (C6-C10)aryloxycarbonyl, carbamoyl, thiocarbamoyl, hydroxyoxalyl, aminooxalyl or hydroxyaminooxalyl (all optionally substituted);    Q1 is phenyl or heteroaryl (both substituted);    Q2 is substituted phenyl, (C1-C6)alkyl or (C1-C6)haloalkyl; provided that when A is CH2OCH2 then Q1 is not dichlorophenyl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,386 discloses certain dihalopropene compounds with urea linkers for use as insecticides of the general formula:
    where R1 is C1-C10 alkyl or the like; L is C(═O)NH, NHC(═O)NH or the like; R2, R3 and R4 are independently halogen or the like; R5, R6, and R7 are independently hydrogen or the like; m is an integer of 0 to 4; n is an integer of 0 to 2; X is chlorine or the like; Y is oxygen or the like; and Z is oxygen or the like.
There is no disclosure or suggestion in any of the above-referenced patents or publications of the structures and pesticidal activity of the compounds of the present invention.